


Penguins

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [12]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Gratuitous Gtop smut





	Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF

Seunghyun stumbled into the bedroom. He hadn’t meant to stay up so late but the documentary on penguins just wouldn’t let him go. They looked so cute in their little tuxedo like suits, their adorable little waddle. He stripped down to underwear and collapsed next to Jiyong. His fearless leader looked so small and happy when asleep, he thought as he snuggled in for the night. 

“Hyuuuung,” Jiyong whispered, turning in to him. Seunghyun felt warmth seeping from Jiyong to him. He smiled. Jiyong’s hand stroked down Seunghyuns stomach. His abs flexed instinctively and Jiyong’s fingers curled to drag nails over his skin. A groan escaped his lips. _Where had that come from?_

He expected Jiyong to settle in and continue sleeping but the hand didn’t stop it’s downward stroke. The fingers found the hem of his briefs and slipped under them. 

“Woah,” Seunghyun whispered. 

“Mmmmm,” Jiyong moaned and took Seunghyun in hand. He really was too good at this. Seunghyun spread his legs and let Jiyong go to work, stroking while adding subtle twists of his wrist. He set a maddening pace, just fast enough to make him need more. 

“Please,” he whined and he felt Jiyong’s lips on his shoulder, his collar, his neck. He whined again and he felt Jiyong’s lips curve into a smile. Frustrated he thrust up, needing Jiyong’s slender fingers to go  _faster_. 

Suddenly Jiyong straddled him. He was naked, completely bare. Jiyong rubbed himself along the length of Seunghyun’s body and aligned their cocks. Jiyong was as hard as Seunghyun, the thought caught his breath. Jiyong kissed him, devouring his breath, sucking at his lips, and taking both of them in one of his delicate hands. 

The feel of Jiyong’s cock against his was overwhelming. His wrist was flying now, stroking them both so fast Seunghyun knew he wouldn’t last. He brought his hands up to grasp at Jiyong’s as and curved his body upwards into Jiyong’s slight frame.

Jiyong’s name tripped over his lips again and again and he came. A half second later he felt Jiyong’s back arch under his hands and he heard his name carried on a high-pitched whine. Time paused for an eternity and their panting breaths chased each other through the darkened bed room.  

Jiyong sprawled across Seunghyun to give him a sloppy kiss. “Don’t stay up so late watching TV next time and you’ll get more,” he promised


End file.
